


Snug

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [344]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cozy, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/01/19: "bolt, venture, elaborate”Extreme fluff alert!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [344]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Snug

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/01/19: "bolt, venture, elaborate”
> 
> Extreme fluff alert!

Stiles bolted the cabin door, applying the teensiest ward against anything, human or cryptid, that might dare to venture upon their privacy.

At the stove Derek steeped milk, spooning in cocoa till he’d got the proportion Stiles called perfect. He filled two big mugs with the chocolate brew, leaving space in Stiles’s mug for the dozen marshmallows his mate deemed absolutely necessary.

They’d swung the sofa, piled with pillows and blankets, to face the fireplace.

Emptying their mugs, they clung together, growing sleepy with warmth and comfort, still talking dreamily of elaborate plans for their future together, until they slept.


End file.
